Grand Theft Auto: The Play
by The Lokster
Summary: Final for my High school Creative Writing class, thought I'd post it and see what people thought.


Act One, Scene One

(_The first scene takes place on a very large stage that is empty of any design with the crowd looking in on it. Two men in their early thirties are sitting in a dirty room that looks very much like a studio apartment. Everything is all in one room except for the bathroom. They are sitting across the room from each other with puzzled looks on their faces. The man on the right is somewhat heavyset with a small goatee. The other man to his left is in much better shape but looks very weathered. The visibly stronger looking one on the left does not sit for long and eventually stands up. He looks angry but is also very confused at the same time. His chubby counterpart looks very worried and is constantly looking out of the window to check on what could be outside. He has a wedding ring on his finger and looks down at it with a sad look on his face whenever he decides to take a look at it. The two men do not know what could happen to them next. Both are fearing for their lives.)_

Roman (_Look of uncertainty)_: So what are we going to do now that you have dealt with Dimitri?

Niko: I really don't know. the only thing I have on my mind right now is Bulgarin. He's still out there. The man has tried to kill me, us, twice. He has failed so far but I fear the worse the next time.

Roman (_scared)_: So the violence is not over?

Niko (_shakes his head_): Not by a long shot cousin.

(_Roman gets up and heads for the door_)

Niko: Wait….don't go!

(_Roman doesn't leave just yet and Niko holds out his hand toward him as he decides to exit. Once Roman is out, Niko gets up and looks out the window. He spots Roman walking outside with a car slowly heading toward him with the windows rolled down. Niko already knows what is going to happen and he cannot believe it.)_

Niko (_reaching his hand out the window_): Cousin get down!

(_His voice only causes Roman to look up at him. Roman puts his arms up to question Niko. This is when gunfire rains out of the vehicle. Niko can only close his eyes and look away from what is happening.)_

Gunman: A message from Bulgarin!

(_After the driver yells out, he throws an envelope on the ground next to Romans body. The car then speeds away.)_

Niko (_weakly)_: Cousin…

(_Hastily, Niko walks out of his apartment and makes his way down to the scene. He grabs and opens up the envelope. The note tells him to drop off 50,000 dollars or he will die next. He is to drop it off in a café not too far away from his apartment. It is signed by Bulgarin. Niko does nothing more for a moment, then he finally tears up the paper and begins to walk away. He sees people walking out of their homes to see what has happened. An elderly woman heads out and screams at what she sees.)_

Woman _(hands on her face, and shaking her head_): I've got to call the police.

Niko: Do it please, but do not tell them I was here.

Woman (_hesitating)_: Why?

Niko: I need to take care of something that the police will not be able to do themselves. They will only question me about everything and act like I am a suspect. They will only delay what I must do.

Woman: Well, what do you have to do?

Niko: Who, are you?

Woman (_sighs)_: Revenge is no good, it will not heal the pain you heal. It could even get you killed and why would you want that. Don't do anything stupid.

Niko: Yeah, sure.

(_Niko shakes his head, and then begins to walk away. He needs to find Bulgarin.)_

Act One, Scene Two

_(The second scene takes place on an empty city street in the dead of night. An old four door car sits across from a place that has café written on the window. On the window pane next to it, it says Romanov. About one minute later a man steps out of the sedan and starts to walk towards the entrance of the café. He has a shotgun slung around his back, and a handgun in his right hand. There are two menacing looking Russian type men inside of the closed café. Both of them are very tall and muscular, with many tattoos visible on the both of them. Without provocation Niko walks inside and opens fire, the guys inside do not have much of a chance to defend themselves. However, Niko only shoots the man on the right in the café. The other man is left standing with his hands up high in the air as Niko stares at him coldly with the shotgun aimed right at him.)_

Thug: So I take it you do not have the money.

(_He laughs nervously and looks down at his dead partner and sighs, but still he has his hands up where Niko can see them.)_

Niko: You won't be seeing any money you scum. Bulgarin has crossed me for the final time.

(_He goes closer to the thug and aims his shotgun at the guys head this time. The thug begins to whine louder and he is getting visible scared.)_

Niko _(amused)_: Eh, is that so?

Thug: Yes it is. I have two endings. Either you kill me here, or let me go away after I tell you where he is. If I choose option B he will hunt me down and then kill me for betraying him.

Niko: So you lose either way.

Thug: I am glad you are starting to get it, friend!

Niko (_angered)_: Friend?

(_He pulls out the pistol after dropping the shotgun and shoots him in the leg. The guy falls to the ground and begins to yell out in pain, and nearly crying because of everything he is feeling._)

Niko (_yelling_): I'm not your friend; I will kill you here and now!

Thug: You shot me!

Niko: You either tell me where he is, _(pointing at the shotgun)_ or you will never get an open casket. So now you know what is at stake?

Thug: Yes, but why tell you? Maybe I could get some honor out of death. The papers would say "innocent man shot dead by crazed lunatic".

Niko (_actually might agree)_: Maybe.

Thug: On the other hand, if I get killed by Bulgarin they will never find out what has happened to me, and who killed me.

Niko (_yelling)_: Enough!

(_Once he finishes speaking, he begins to kick the mans wound. The thug wails in pain and starts to grab it. Then he begins to cry_)

Thug: Club Odessa in Queens. Just please spare me!

Niko (_with a smile_): Thank you so very much, but I cannot let you leave alive. You must understand.

Thug: Understand what?

Niko: This

(_He then takes a few steps back from the thug and aims the pistol at him. The thug holds his arms up and Niko closes his eyes and fires which kills the man instantly. On his way out Niko shakes his head. Too bad the guy was so annoying. He really would have gone and spared his life.)_

Act One, Scene Three

(_A sign saying Club Odessa with a sickle and hammer next to it is shown. The sign flashes read and white brightly into the darkness of the night. Just under the sign we see Niko walking toward the front doors of the club and entering. He brushes past several people wearing his gray and black track suit. He is looking for a man who has caused him a great deal of pain, Ray Bulgarin. Bulgarin is a fat man with olive skin, balding hair a receding hair line, and a bad comb over. He is hideously ugly to say the least._)

Niko (_clenches his teeth in anger)_:Bulgarin.

(_Immediately he spots him and pulls out his pistol, then aims toward him hoping to get a clean shot.)_

Voice: Get down!

(_The voice is that of Oleg, a man who has been working as the bodyguard of Bulgarin for more than fifteen years. He took many bullets for him, along with facing many near death experiences. He is very large and strong, but also pretty dumb. He always wears a black shirt that is very tight with three gold chains. His hair is shoulder length, wetted down and slicked back. Just as Niko fires his pistol Oleg gets in the way and takes a mild bullet wound in the shoulder. Immediately upon getting shot, Oleg and three other men escort Bulgarin out._)

Niko (_slamming his fists on a nearby table, and screaming)_: You will not get away from me!

_(He begins to run, pushing people out of the way and he goes out of the side door where Bulgarin, Oleg and three other men try to pile into an SUV. Four get in but they leave one outside, he tries to squeeze in but is shot by Niko before he can. He falls to the ground, and the car leaves him behind. Niko then walks over to him, and points the gun at him.)_

Niko (_angered)_: Where are they going?

Kirill _(in pain)_: They are going to Jimmy Sidanno's place.

Niko: Who is Jimmy Sidanno?

Kirill: He is this up and coming mobster who thinks he's tough. He lives out in Jersey not too far from where the Giants play. The two of them made an alliance. Basically the two of them work together and destroy rival groups.

Niko: Why should I believe you?

Kirill (_pleading_): Because I wish to live!

Niko (_laughing)_: You think I will honestly let you live? You surely are a fool aren't you? Am I right?

Kirill: I see no reason why I have to die. I have done nothing to you. Never have I tried to hurt you.

Niko: I don't care, you work for him. I will get revenge on everyone who works for Bulgarin. All I have left now is revenge!

Kirill (_trembling in fear)_: There's more to revenge.

Niko: What did you say?

Kirill: I said that there is more than revenge.

Niko (_screaming in anguish)_: Like what, I have nothing else left!

Kirill: You can make something of yourself

Niko: A criminal like me couldn't do anything worthwhile. All I know is death.

Kirill: This is America; you will get a second chance.

Niko (_shaking his head)_: No, you are wrong.

(Niko looks away in disgrace; he doesn't feel like he has any other choice so he kills Kirill. Then he gets in car and leaves the area.)

Act One, Scene Four

(_It does not take long for Niko to find a mansion that was located near the Meadowlands, the place where the New York Jets and the Giants play at. The house itself looks very much like a castle. It is about three stories but with gray old bricks as the exterior. The windows are from what Niko could see very dirty looking and old. There is a tall stone fence surrounding the place but it is climbable. The gates are iron and rusted out with spikes above them unlike the walls. From the entrance Niko can see only three guards out front of the place, and the car that Bulgarin was in when he left the club. So Niko sat in the car with the same exact clothing on when he sieged Club Odessa. But this time he had an extra tool of the trade, a silenced pistol. When he shoots it not a sound but a low chirp will be made. Eventually, Niko drove the car away to the side where he figured no guards would be and he cautiously climbed the fence. Once he got over he stayed low, behind trees, and shrubbery until he could see a man begin to advance toward his position. So Niko stood up and took aim at him_.)

Guard: Intru…

(_Before he could finish what he had to say Niko silences him for good and he hits the dirt. Niko then slides him away so that nobody could see his remains. Luckily there were no guards around at this part of the compound, or else Niko would be discovered._)

Niko: Sorry.

(_He said, as he hit the body in a large shrub and began to advance toward the door. Two more men stood in his way; they were the last two men out front now.)_

Niko: Hey

(_He spoke to get their attention and once he had it, he shot them one after the other. Once the two fell he put their bodies in the nearest open vehicle. Which he could presume was owned by one of the men he killed. As soon as he took care of them he went back inside carefully entering through the front doors. He decided to check the kitchen first for anyone that might have been inside. He was in luck; he heard voices in the kitchen so he decided to investigate.)_

Italian Man: So Jimmy, you think this Bulgarin whacko is really gonna help us Jersey guys out?

Jimmy Sidanno: Yeah, you just don't know my friend. I mean just yesterday he whacked some Eastern-European guy in the middle of the street during broad daylight. That takes a lot of you know what.

Italian Man: Really?

(_Just then the man that is sitting across from Sidanno is shot by Niko, then Niko sets his sights on Jimmy who tries to get out of his seat but instead falls back and hits his head on the kitchen floor._)

Jimmy (_completely surprised_): Jesus! Who are you?

Niko: Your worst nightmare!

Jimmy: You've got to be kidding me.

Niko: This definitely isn't a joke.

Jimmy (_pleading_): Can't we resolve this a better way?

Niko (_shakes his head)_: I don't think that will be possible.

Jimmy: Just think it over, the Sidanno family, and you! Together!

Niko (_raises an eyebrow)_: Is that so?

Jimmy: Yeah man, you and me.

Act One, Scene Five

Niko (_shakes his head)_: I don't think so.

Jimmy: Why?

Niko: Bulgarin murdered my cousin, and you make jokes with your now dead friend. I don't take to kindly to that kind of stuff.

Jimmy (_pleading_): Please don't, I will make you very rich!

Niko (_shakes his head_): I do not desire money, good day Mr. Sidanno.

(_He raises his gun and prepares to shoot Jimmy, but suddenly he is shot just under the shoulder with a small caliber handgun. He falls forward and slams onto the ground before him. The man who shot him was none other that Oleg, who gets ready to end Niko for good.)_

Oleg: To hell.

(_Just before he could get his shot off Niko kicks him in the ankle as hard as he can, Oleg loses his base of power and falls down in pain with a badly hurt ankle. Niko then with a grin gets up and shoots Sidanno who tried to flee, he dies. All the while Oleg is on the ground in pain.)_

Niko: Oleg, I almost forgot about you.

(_Niko stares down at Oleg and grins. Oleg tries to raise his gun but Niko kicks it away and shoots him, instantly killing him. After examining his own bullet wound he shrugs it off and exits from the kitchen. He notices the flight of stairs and tries to walk up them. Slowly he advances up the stairs, until he reaches the top_.)

Niko: Bulgarin, where are you?

(_Before he could finish speaking, Bulgarin pops out of nowhere and attempts to shoot him point blank. Niko pushes the gun to the side and punches Bulgarin in the face. In turn Bulgarin sticks his hand in Nikos' wound. He screams in pain and begins to fall back down the stairs, so he grabs Bulgarin and takes him down also. Each man takes a lot of damage as they tumble down the steps. They end up across from each other. Slowly they get up, but the gun Bulgarin had was within reach and Bulgarin has already found it and picked it up. He aims at Niko who is now facing him_.)

Bulgarin: Finally, I will kill you.

(_He says with a feint smile as Niko rushes at him but he still pulls the trigger sending a bullet into his mid section, a fatal wound. Despite this, with little time to spare Niko pushes through and wrestles for the gun. Finally, when it looks like Bulgarin will keep the gun Niko pushes through again and fires one last shot into Bulgarin. The two of them fall back, Bulgarin is already deceased._

Niko_ (his dying words as he thinks about all he has done)_: Revenge…


End file.
